At present, the technology of high power lithium battery applied to an emergency power supply is gradually developed. In order to improve battery capacity, it's common for an emergency power supply to be composed of a plurality of lithium battery units. The use of high power lithium batteries makes an emergency power supply has a long service life, less pollution, small size and good portability etc. However, the lithium batteries in an emergency power supply have intrinsic defects. For example, when being used for starting a vehicle, the starting electric current of an emergency power supply could be very large (up to between 100 A-500 A). In addition, other malfunctions, e.g., high temperature and over-charging or over-discharging, will result in battery bulge of an emergency power supply, or even an explosion, which may cause personal injury and property loss.
Although the existing smart battery clamps can provide a large electric current during the starting of a vehicle, they cannot detect real-time operating status of the emergency power supply and adjust the operating modes based on the detection. Therefore, it's necessary to provide an emergency power supply system and management method for solving the aforementioned problems, so that users can safely and trustingly use the emergency power supply of lithium batteries.
On the other hand, the type of a battery module within an emergency power supply of a vehicle can be mainly divided into the categories shown in the following Table 1:
TABLE 1Type ofConnectionVoltage ofNominal voltagebattery modulemannerbattery unitof battery pack3C Lithium3 in series3.7 V11.1 VCobalt Oxide4C Lithium4 in series3.7 V14.8 VCobalt Oxide4F Lithium Iron4 in series3.2 V12.8 VPhosphate
When starting a vehicle, the corresponding operating modes of various types of batteries are different. Accordingly, different types of emergency power supply shall be equipped with corresponding different types of battery clamps respectively, which are incompatible to each other, and thus bring inconvenience for production and use.